The present invention relates to magnetic tape cleaners and relates more particularly to a concealed type of magnetic tape cleaner with friction reducing means which is an improvement made on the prior art magnetic tape cleaner disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 80,201,314 which was also invented by the inventor of the present invention.
In Taiwanese Patent No. 80,201,314, there is disclosed a magnetic tape cleaner which, as shown in FIG. 1 is generally comprised of a resilient fastener means for securing a cleaning pad to the casing of a video tape inside the protective cover thereof to clean the tape when it is loaded in a tape player and driven to play. The resilient fastener means has a small round hole A at the center, a split B longitudinally extending downwards from said small round hole A to the bottom edge thereof, a partly damaged rectangular hole D bilaterally extending from said split B at a location between said small round hole A and said bottom edge, and two unitary hooks E projecting from said rectangular hole D at two opposite ends. The resilient material property of the resilient fastener means permits the cleaning pad to be resiliently forced to move backwards when the magnetic tape is stretched during its playing mode, so as to reduce the friction force against the magnetic tape while rubbing off the dirts from the magnetic tape. The present invention is to provide an improvement on the resilient fastener means permitting it to be more easily fastened in place to resiliently hold a cleaning pad to clean the magnetic tape of a video tape to which it is attached.